Return to Thrull
Six lasers - Thrull Lava Pits Crazy Galvatron? Yeah that's our bad. Behold! The hellish lava pits of Thrull. A planet still in its initial stages of forming, Thrull's landscape is a churning mess of lava and molten rock. Volcanoes dot the lan Crazy Galvatron? Yeah that's our bad. Behold! The hellish lava pits of Thrull. A planet still in its initial stages of forming, Thrull's landscape is a churning mess of lava and molten rock. Volcanoes dot the landscape, spewing ash and smoke into the atmosphere. The central landing area has been made civilized via an outpost protected with a forcefield. The nearby area, consisting of lava pits, is conditioned to be safe to breathe. Known galaxy-wide for their psychological "benefits", the lava pits range in size from ocean to "convenient hot tub shape". In fact, there are only a few places on Thrull that are not covered in lava. In the northern hemisphere stretches the largest of these "plains", hosting a modestly-sized Spaceport, and the newly-constructed Six Lasers ™ Olympic Omni-Arena 5000. More adventuresome tourists & gladiators can venture out beyond the safe areas to the magma rivers. Contents *Andi Lassiter *Fusion *Galvatron *Grimlock *Jazz *Sludge *Slugfest *Snarl *Soundwave *Windshear "Hnn. This planet stupid." That's what Grimlock has to declare as he tromps along a little ways outside the arena, boot like feet tromping on the Geigeresque curves of cooled lava flows. "It just...lots of lava. Why anyone want go here? Me Grimlock think them Six Laser guys am STUPID. Maybe them just run out of planets?" "RAAAHHHHHH!!!!" A figure emerges from the Thrull lava pits, covered in lava himself. It runs down his body gradually, eventually revealing... GALVATRON! "Ahhh," he sighs. "A little dip in molten rock never hurt anyone. Well, it hasn't hurt ME, anyway." Stepping onto solid rock, he scans his surroundings, looking for others. "Oh, Grimlock!" Galvatron says. "Good of you to be here. You know, I was thinking--I haven't beaten the scrap out of enough Autobots, so why not hold a little exhibition match, hm? Say, against one of your Dinobot peons?" Sludge tries to trudge along more quickly than usual, which isn't very fast, to keep up with Grimlock. He stops in his tracks and peers at Galvatron, "What peon?" he wonders. He quietly eyes Galvatron and glances sidelong at the wise Grimlock, slooooowly considering the lava-dripping Decepticon. Snarl follows leader Grimlock and Sludge as they visit the Thrullian Lava Pits, only to see Lord Galvatron emerge from one of them to make a challenge. Stepping forward, without a hint of fear, Snarl never was one to back down from a fight, "I Snarl will fight you!" He's an Autobot of few words, and what he does say he prefers to say with his Energo Sword. Raising it to the sky, "You will pay for what you do to leader Grimlock!" Grimlock stares at Galvatron's enterance for a few moments. "Hnh?" he says, "Me Grimlock think you Galvytron just mad 'cuz you have to CHEAT 'cuz me Grimlock beat you up!" he sounds quite proud of this, for the record. He pauses, and then glances over at Snarl as the guy speaks up. Hey, who's he to hold back one of his troops? "Yeah, sure. You Snarl smash hims good!" he notes...and then discreetly takes a look around, perhaps for a medic. Andi Lassiter is travelling along with the Dinobots. Why? No clue. But regardless, she's quite happy to be passenging...well, until Galvatron shows up. She doesn't say anything immediately, not wanting to bring too much attention to herself. Galvatron sneers at Grimlock. "I would have beaten you. I would have! I just got TIRED of LOOKING at you, that's all. So, I decided to melt you down until I couldn't recognize you anymore! THAT'S what happened!" He turns his attention to Snarl. "Oh? You and what army, Dinobot?" Sludge rubs his chin and seems to look concerned for the whole deal going down, "Me Sludge no like surprises," he mutters. He turns to look for other Decepticons, then down to check on their human friend Andi Lassiter, "You's okay, hoo-man? Snarl am going to beat up Galvatron." Don't look now but the mixmaster of style (if that's a title) arrives to see what all the commotion is about. As he hears Galvatron call out the Dinobots, Jazz pushes his way past Grimlock. "Yo tin grin! Snarl and the Army of COOOOOOL! If you got a problem with Snarly, then ya gotta mess with me too!" The blue-visored Autobot wasn't exactly the most intimidating foe, but he sure was scary good on the dance floor. "So what do you think Gal? We turn this into a handicap match! And you're headed to the medical tent in a wheel chair first!" Taking a look at Snarl, Jazz offers a grin before he leaps backward to get lost in the mix of spectators. Snarl takes up a defensive stance on one of the larger rocks, though they all seem to be moving about on this sea of lava. No ground is too sure a footing. Nevertheles, as he takes his stance, he lowers his centre of gravity some, and enunciates slowly in a low, guttural tone, "I Snarl need no army. I Snarl am army!" He narrows his optics, finally being given a chance to shine. More to himself than anyone, he adds, "Grimlock . . . should have won. Grimlock . . . would have won. Snarl . . . will win!" Grimlock grunts. "Bah! You Galvytron TALK BIG. But even when you shoot me with big stupid cannon thing, me Grimlock STILL NOT DEAD. Haw haw!" he crosses his arms smugly, and then nods over at Snarl. "Get 'im!" he says, taking a step back so as to clear a potential charging path! And he pauses, looking over in...Jazz's general direction- he doesn't say anything one way or another...but hey, fighting dirty? That's fine! Grimlock also notes. "Uh, me Grimlock did wins. Just on tech-nee-callity this time." Andi Lassiter looks up at Sludge and offers him a smile, even though the posturing from Galvatron and Snarl already has her worried. "I'm okay, Sludge. But now I'm a little worried about Snarl." It's not that she doubts his ability to beat up on the Decepticon leader, it's that she knows that Galvatron is at least equally capable of dishing out the damage. "I don't like seeing anyone get hurt for any reason." Galvatron doesn't reply to Grimlock, but he does give him another hateful sneer. To Snarl, he growls, "Very well, Dinobot, I accept your challenge. And..." He looks around for where Jazz went off to. His optics narrow. Nope, no sign of him. Uhoh. "...hnnnh, if you want Jazz to HELP you, well, that's fine, because you're going to NEED his help to even keep up with me!" Sludge looks at Snarl and Jazz as Andi reports her worries, "It okay. Snarl am strong," he says, though still sounds concerned. He leans over and slides his hand toward Andi, "You's step back, hoo-man. There being fighting now. We's need big field to whup Galvatron, see," he reports astutely. Pyramid Fighter streaks by overhead before coming down to land near other 'spectators'. His engines emitting the distinctive half whine, half-roar of a Decepticon Seeker decelerating. In the past two minutes, Jazz has managed to sign three autographs, give two high-fives, and take one tiny sip from a flash that a spectator holds on. "Yooow!! That'll clean your carburetor in a hurry!" Pounding his chest for a moment, the Autobot figures it's time to get down to business in this impromptu exhibition match. Was it crazy to face Galvatron on any given day? Probably. Did Jazz think the great publicity was worth it. You Bet! Springing out from the masses that have assembled around the Thrull Lava Pits, The Autobot aims his blue boot (tire and all) at Galvatron's chest area. Andi Lassiter nods to Sludge and steps out of the way. "I know he is, Sludge. But that doesn't mean I won't still worry." She doesn't step too far away, though, using Sludge's 'shadow' to protect herself from the other spectators milling about. Galvatron stumbles back from the kick, eventually falling into the lava pit! "AAHHH---" BLOOSH! Is this the end of--oh, right, Galvatron was just in there recently. "Hahaha, IDIOT, you barely damaged me Jazz! HAHAHA!" Galvatron raves as he pulls himself out of the superheated liquid, grinning deliriously as he holds a clump of the stuff in his hand. "Here, Jazz, why not try a lava facial? I've heard it'll do WONDERS on you!" And he tosses the burning hot lava at Jazz's optics! "Haw haw! SNEAK ATTACK. Hn. Me Grimlock need leanr how do thats..." he says- and then sidles over towards Sludge and Andi- neatly flanking the puny human. Coincidentally protective, it'd seem. "Hm?" he looks down (down, down) at her. "Getting hurt am Dinobot JOB. Is right behind HURTING OTHER GUY." he nods sagely, warrior philosopher he is. Seizing on the opportunity that has been presented to him, Snarl charges the self-proclaimed Lord the Cybertronian Empire. He knows the lava won't kill Galvatron, but maybe an abrupt fall on the edge of the pit might hurt, especially if he can get the purple menace to fall on that odd protrusion coming from his back. "Not Jazz! You fight me Galvatron!" At the last moment, he stops himself, skidding along the rocky terrain, and lowers a leg into a sweeping motion. Slugfest wanders into the area. Why, there's a fight going on! And one of the combatants is a large stegosaurus! He finds a spot to watch everything and stares intently. Sludge gives a satisfied nod as Andi steps to safety and then returns his watchful eye to Galvatron, but then Grimlock is looking down too. "Grimlock! Be watching out!" he lets out, frowning with great anger at the depicable Galvatron. He hopes his friend can duck in time and he tries to push him out of the way, being the protective guy too. If the Olympics Paparazzi was already here, then Jazz was hoping they'd stick around long enough for the melting lava to clear off his face. Then it would definitely be picture time. "Gaaah!! My eyes...uh..my eye!!" Jazz falls backward as he tries to fan off his burning face. With his options pretty limited at the moment, Jazz just withdraws his Solar-Powered Rifle and takes a few wild shots in the general direction of Galvatron's voice. "This is like laser tag in the dark!" Grimlock grunts- and moves a hand up to snag Snarl's shoulder. "Wait." he says, witholding him from the fray! "Me Grimlock say you Sludge no get in way! You hang back. Is, uh, reserve." He's been reading those tactical books again! Galvatron jumps over the sweeping kick, then lunges down at Snarl, attempting to heft him up into the air by his torso. "I'll fight anyone I want. I'll FIGHT EVERYONE IF I WANT TO!" Then, he chucks Snarl at Jazz, laughing maniacally! "AND I'LL KILL EVERYONE, TOO, HAHAHAHA!" His face goes blank for a moment, then he inexplicably screams, "SHUT UP I'M BUSY!" Could he be talking to someone else? Regardless, when Jazz returns fire, Galvatron dodges it more by the sudden and violent motion of his attempting to toss Snarl than by any actual effort to avoid damage. Andi Lassiter smiles up at Grimlock when he steps over to further shield her from spectators and combatants alike. But then Grimmy and Sludge seemindly get into a shoving match directly over her head and she can't help but wonder if this wasn't such a good idea after all. Sludge crosses his arms and seems confused by this tactical strategy, "Sludge am reserve?" he questions, as if offended by the notion that the lumbering giant could ever get in the way, make a mess, step on a human. Nothing like that could ever happen. "No no, Grimlock am reserve. Me attack in you's spot. It betters for everybody," he concludes painfully, "Yes?" Snarl has never faced anything like Galvatron before. He blew the sweeping blow attack, and found himself used as a projectile. Swinging his arms and legs as Galvatron hefts him in the air, he is helpless as he is hurled towards Jazz. Thankfully, he does manage to turn about in mid throw, so at least his kite-sized plates don't hit the Autobot Commander. "I Snarl not shut up! I not say anything!" He seems a bit confused to be told to shut up, but he does wipe some of the lava off of his body, and rolls back to his feet, assuming an offensive stance. He can't dodge worth a damn anyway. He moves to the right, then to the left, trying to psyche out Galvatron, and amidst the movements, he launches a missile out of his shoulder socket, aiming for the centre. Grimlock narrows his optic as Sludge dares tell him what to do! But then he realizes Sludge's too dumb to know any better. He pauses- and then looks down at Andi. "Hn." he says- and proceeds to crouch down, plucking her off the ground (as gently as a Dinobot can manage) and then he deposits her on Sludge's shoulder! "Hnnn. Me Grimlock say you keep eye on her Andi!" he says. Problem solved! This done, he looks back at the fracas. Hmm. Doesn't seem to be going well. Slugfest knows he should be cheering for Galvatron, but he doesn't really say anything, yet. What he does do is rev up his chainsaw plates on his back. It plays a cacophonous sound that if it were set to words might sound like '~Rrrrrrrrrrrrun, roddyroddyroddyroddy, rrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrun, roddyroddyroddyroddy...~' Sludge gives a satisfied nod, well somebody has to do it, "Me Sludge say that wise," he concludes, buying into his leader's distraction techniques. "Her Andi need stay far from stupid Galvatron. Me Sludge say Grimlock tell Snarl and Jazz wise words too," he advises helpfully. Certainly they need it. Andi Lassiter gasps in surprise as Grimlock picks her up without so much as a warning, but doesn't protest. She knows he means well, even if she's going to have some bruises on her torso to show for it. She finds a good handhold on Sludge's shoulder to reduce the risk of falling off, and is then promptly distracted by ... a chainsaw? "What is that strange noise?" Just when he's finished wiping off the last glob of molten lava off his face, Jazz blinks his visor once only to focus on what's incoming. "Snarl? You learned how to fly?" A second passes. That's when the Special Ops Commander realizes his targeting visor is working just fine. Ruuh-Roh! *SMAAAACK* Jazz is completely flattened by the Dinobot, leaving him on the ground for a few more seconds before he picks himself off the ashen ground. "Yo Snarl! Next time, fly into the purple guy will ya?!" Dropping down into his quicker mode, the Porsche peels out and makes a bee-line for the Decepticon War Lord. Just as he's about to ram into the larger foe, he slams on the brakes and powers up his INCREDIBLY BRIGHT HEADLIGHTS! "Lights, camera, and action Snarl! Get him!" Galvatron simply backhands Snarl's missile aside--yes, he backhands it--and sends it spinning off into a lava pit, where it explodes, throwing up a bunch of lava. *GLORP* "Your efforts are futile, Snarl, you are but a shade of Grimlock, and GRIMLOCK is NO MATCH FOR GALVATRON!!!" He raises his cannon to blast Snarl, but just a split second before he fires, Jazz flashes his high-beams in his face! "AAHHHHHH!" Galvatron screams, his cannon blasting out raw destruction as he brings his left hand up to cover his optics. Grimlock grunts. "ME GRIMLOCK HEARD THAT." he accuses, pointing accusingly at Galvatron. Well, NOW he's gonna intervene. "Grr! Snarl! Transform! DO TAIL STUFF!" he says, tactical genius he is. Seeing a Missile deflected by a simple backhand might scare some Autobots. But Snarl takes it all in stride. He knows he's facing Galvatron, Leader of the Decepticons. He might not walk away from this battle, but he's going to give a good showing, and who knows, with Jazz's help, they may get lucky. Leaping up into the air, he begins to fly, remaining aloft for longer than the gravity of this world would allow, and then comes crashing down, sword in hand, in two hands actually, as he tries to split that "crown" in two. "You gonna be scrap!" Shifting his peppy transmission into reverse, the Porsche pulls back to avoid Galvatron's wild, but ferocious Fusion Cannon. <> Revving his engine back up, Jazz lurches forward with his sound systems powering up the latest and greatest of annoying pop hits. <> The white Porsche zooms by the Decepticon leader with his speakers blasting. Slugfest starts running around in circles, he's so excited! Still revving his chainsaw-back. Galvatron leaps to the side just as the blade comes down, letting the sword strike the rock instead. He raises his boot, preparing to stomp Snarl into the ground, but then he hears something... he doesn't know what it is, but he knows what he thinks of it! "ARRRGH!" Galvatron screams, hands going up to his audials. "Damn you Jazz, must you always assault me with the refuse of human culture!? HAVE YOU NO SHAME!? Well, let's just see you play your precious music when I SHORT OUT YOUR SPEAKERS!" He whips his direct-current electric laser out and fires an electrical blast at Jazz! Andi Lassiter somehow ends up no longer on Sludge's shoulder, now on her own in the crowd of spectators. This is a little unnerving. She's never been all that fond of crowds, and this is especially bad. She tries to find a clear space, and somehow ends up near where Slugfest is running in circles and chainsaw-revving in excitement. What the heck is up with that odd little critter? Snarl's blade comes crashing down and slices the rock into two even pieces. A regular blade might have shattered it, smashed it, but an Energo Blade will only cut. Grumbling, Snarl decides to transform. He always does fight better as a Stegosaurus, but he's been training to fight good in his robot mode too. Only, it not work so well on Galvatron. With a swing of his tail, he tries to stab into the taller Decepticons legs. "You no dodge this!" The Porsche zips by the crowd with an array of flashes going off. At least the Olympic Paparazzi had some shots of Jazz before things got any worse for him. <> The white Porsche rockets upward as it transforms back into Jazz. Watching his team-mate come up short again, the Autobot offers some encouragment. "Keep on swinging Snarl! Bash that bad dude in!" Pulling his Solar-Powered Photon Rifle back out, Jazz takes aim for Galvatron's face. "Here's some of your own medicine homie!" Galvatron simply hops over Snarl's tail, and when he lands, he gives the Dinobot a ferocious kick, attempting to punt him all the way into a lake of lava. "Kicking a Stegosaurus is FUN! I should do it more often!" he grins, unaware of any other Stegosauruses present. Then Jazz, of course, ruins the moment by socking him in the jaw! Galvatron is sent stumbling back a step or two, and he rubs his jaw sorely. "Jazz... I've had it up to HERE with your interference! Here and elsewhere!" The larger of the two stegosaurus' in the area goes flying, courtesy of a purple boot. In the middle of his flight path, he transforms, and is able to stop himself before he lands in the pit. While hovering in mid air and in robot mode, he steadies himself, aiming that rocket launcher, but at the last moment, he yells out, "You Jazz duck now!" Not too bright a move, considering Galvatron will have heard it too. Not that he's had any trouble avoiding the Dinobots attacks thus far. Maybe he's just been lulled into an accurate sense of security . . . or was that false? Slugfest isn't running very fast, due to his stubby lil legs. He spots the human and stops short, slowing down his chainsaw. "Hyooman," he says, "No 'loud hurt hyooman in Olympics." It's like he's reminding himself by rote. It's a good thing that Snarl sends out a warning, because Jazz doesn't have much time to avoid an incoming missile. As it tears into the ground near him, he leaps away with a bit of help from the force of the explosion. "Yo Grimlock! Did your homie leave his targeting in his other pants?!" Dusting off the ash and lava off his racing-striped frame, the Autobot springs back up to his feet. Jazz a little dirtier and a bit beat-up, but he's suddenly got a new addition. "This is kinda like duelin' banjos but with rockets!" *FWWWOOOSSH* a silver-tipped projectile blasts out of Jazz's missile launcher. It's heat-seeking systems quickly locks onto Galvatron's energy signature. Or is that Snarls? Galvatron throws himself to the ground as the two Autobots fire missiles at him, and Jazz's missile locks onto Snarl's missile, and they both hit each and explode! Galvatron rises as the explosion subsides, smirking evilly as he plants his hands on his hips. "Hahahah, oh, please. You Autobots have been trying, I'll give you that, but surely you understand, now, that you are no match for me? Give up while you can. I've already won!" Andi Lassiter looks at the odd little chain-steggy when he stops to look at her, then smiles when he quote the 'rule' about not being allowed to hurt humans. She doesn't have a rule against being nice to Decepticons, though, and it's proven useful in the past. "Hello there. What's your name? My name is Andi." Snarl's getting his tail handed to him. "This why Grimlock Leader," he muses, as he realises how effortlessly Galvatron has dodged, deflected, or simply ignored his assaults. It's really starting to burn his processor. Well, at least he's not Slag. Slag would be foaming at the mouth by this point. Oh, that's a low blow. Gloating and standing there motionless. Snarl practically growls out, "Dinobots never surrender, unlike Sweepicons", referencing the time he took on two Sweeps at once. He adjusts the handle on his sword, so that now he holds it in an inverted position, with the blade pointing towards his feet. He raises that hand, and begins to move in, punching with one hand and using the sword more as a defensive shield, hoping to cut up the Decepticon. He's out of ideas now, so he's improvising. Damn that Decepticon for making him have to think! "Me Slugfest!" the little tape-con says, "Me like pie!" What is it about dinosaur-shaped robots and pie? Alright so maybe firing a heat-seeking missile with lava all around them wasn't exactly the brightest idea, but Jazz figured he had to push his luck if the Autobots wanted to stand a chance against Galvatron. "Yo Snarl! Let's get this party jumpin'! You take the low road and I'll take the high road! We'll be like a WWE Tag Team!" Sprinting at Galvatron, Jazz leaps for a karate chop across the neck, hoping that his team-mate will follow up with something to knock the ruthless Decepticon off his boots. Andi Lassiter can't help but laugh softly to herself. What IS with dinosaur-shaped robots and pie? "Really? I know some friends who also really like pie." She rummages around in her bag for a moment, then pulls out one of those fruit-filled cake bars and starts to unwrap it. "Would you like a mini-pie?" "Ooooh pwease," Slugfest says, wagging his stubby little tail excitedly. As Jazz and Snarl rush him, Galvatron whips out his flail and whirls it around over his head at high speeds! "Have it your way, Autobots! It's a good work-out in any case!" He doesn't dodge the Autobots, but on the other hand, if the Autobots keep coming at him they'll probably get smacked right in the head by that mace. Snarl was told to go low, so he goes low. He takes directions well. And it's a good thing too, as he transforms into his stegosaurus mode to charge the bottom half of Galvatron, narrowly avoiding that energo flail of his. Still, he and Jazz do look the worse for wear, while Galvatron seems as evil as ever. Giving up on trying to hit Galvatron, he at least tries to occupy his attention. Robots didn't need to shave, but Galvatron had still been gracious enough to give the Autobot officer a touch-up. That is, if you consider a mace to the face a touch-up. *CLANNNK* Jazz's forward-moving momentum is completely brought to a halt as he drops like a sack of ener-potoatoes. "Yo man! Didn't you ever hear that you're not supposed to hit a guy with glasses?" Crawling along the floor to find a piece that belong to his blue visor, Jazz just picks up whatever's within his hand's reach. "Keep him busy Snarl! I've gotta find my contact or whatever the humans say." Andi Lassiter pulls the pie-like portable pastry from its wrapper and holds it out on an open palm for Slugfest to take. "All yours." She hopes that the mini-dino knows enough to not bite her hand off. Well, a little late to worry about that now. Galvatron stumbles as the tail hits him in the back of his legs, and he falls flat on his back. It's not long, however, before he's jumping back to his feet, trying to hop onto Snarl's back, heedless of his dorsal plates, and pound away at his head! "I GAVE YOU A CHANCE TO BACK DOWN AND NOW YOU WILL SUFFER!" he screams. Growling, the Stegosaurus swings his mighty tail, aiming to crush Galvatron between his tail spikes and his kite-shaped dorsal plates. And he does it fearlessly, knowing that he has been designed to be able to do this without the chance of injuring himself. "Snarl is Dinobot and Dinobots never back down. You Decepticon should know this by now!" Soundwave flies in from the atmosphere, and lands behind a rock outcropping safely away from the firefight, but close enough to keep an eye on things. He scans the area stoppng immediately when his optics spot...one of his subordinate cassetticons, being fed...a pastry? By a human? Slugfest starts nibbling the pie. He's a happy little tapedino! Of course it's pie that Transformers can eat, right? Right? It takes a while (the length of a turn, but who's counting) but eventually Jazz is able to find a piece of his visor that was snapped off by Galvatron's vicious mace swing. Stowing away the priceless piece back into subspace, Jazz decides to press on with only half of his targeting visor, giving him quite the WEIRD look. Good thing the Olympic Paparrazi had decided to focus their attention on a cute tapedino that was eating pie. Grunting as he sizes up his foe with diminished aim, Jazz heads back into the fray for a leg sweep. "I'll go low this time Snarl!" Andi Lassiter has yet to notice Soundwave nearby, smiling at the tapedino as he nibbles at the pastry. It's a normal everyday Terran pastry, so no telling what it'll do to Slugfest's internal systems. The Dinobots seem to be able to ingest such items readily enough. Galvatron yells out in pain as the pain whips around to smack him right in the back! "AAHHHHHH!" he shouts as he's impaled both by the tail and by the plates at the same time. He rolls off of the Dinobot, deciding that is a very bad place to be, though he has to quickly snap one of his legs up to avoid a leg sweep from Jazz. "ONE last chance," he tells them both sternly as he kicks a boot at Jazz's face. "One last chance to give in, or I will show you MY TRUE POWER!" Windshear had been wandering around Six Lasers and happens upon this scene so to speak. He watches the fight for a moment then walks over toard Soundave and Darkwing, "Good cycle to you." he says to them in general and then looks back at the fight and continues to watche. The large Stegosaurus snickers as he manages to trap Galvatron between his plates and his spikes. If only he could have kept him there for a few more hours, he might have actually made an impact. "You not understand?" He seems confused that no matter how many times he tells the Decepticon that Dinobots do not surrender, he continues to beg for it. He's winning this fight, yet he keeps trying to get them to bow down. Then he spots one of the smarter Decepticons and shouts, "You, Tapebot! You explain Galvatron that Dinobots no surrender, no back down, no quit, not until he deactivated, or we are. It dinobot way. Stupid Decepticon leader no understand." And as if to put emphasis on that, he tries to pin him by curling that tail around, bringing Galvatron back between the spikes and plates of death! Soundwave strides up to the hand-fed dinotape, at Andi, then bends down menacingly over the latter. "Human flesh creature, describe composition of terran pastry fed to Slugfest. /Immediately./" he says, and switches one hand to a nasty looking anode that crackles with electricity. After taking a solid boot to the chest, Jazz falls backward, crumpling to the ground for what seems like the umpteenth in this exhibition bout. There's no question the Autobot's Dr. Cool was outmatched, but he had promised to lend Snarl a hand, and that's exactly what he planned on doing. "I didn't hear no bell Tin Grin! This party doesn't stop 'till the break of dawn! Ya dig?!" Rolling over into a transformation of parts, the Porsche charges up his lights and sound system for one last run at the menacing foe. "Do it with style or don't bother doing it!" (payment to +finger royalties are on the way). Galvatron darts away from the tail just in time, but sadly, dodging sound is much, much harder. "RRRGGHHH! STOP IT! YOUR MUSIC IS TERRIBLE, STOP IT!!!" Galvatron shrieks, and as he uses his left hand to cover an audial, he uses his other to spray cannon blasts at the two Autobots! Let's just hope he doesn't hit any bystanders, because the music's really screwing with his head! Andi Lassiter startles when Soundwave abruptly arrives and threatens her over the pastry she just let Sluggy eat. She's not easily intimidated, though, refusing to shrink back from that electric thing he's pointing at her. "It was this." She offers the pastry's wrapper to the Decepticon tape master, its surface printed with the ingredient list for the small confection. To Andi's credit, it's not one of those additive and preservative-filled ones. It appears to be an all-natural version, though is still flour and oil and jellied apple. Snarl looks over to the unsuspecting Soundwave and Slugfest, then to Galvatron, and explains, "Dumb Decepticon, you hit wrong Steg-P-soar-us! That one belong to you! Why him Starscream not lead? Would have been better for Decepticons." Oh, now he's just being mean, something in his memory circuits deciding to pull that old name up. "Whatever happen to him?" Deftly moving down, he tries to go through Galvatron's legs, knowing there isn't enough distance for him to do it without impaling the Decepticon. Slugfest was happily munching pie when he gets hit with a blast out of nowhere! "OW!" he cries out, "No hit Sluggy! Me not Dinobot!" he protests. Soundwave stands over Andi waiting for a reply, when out of nowhere, a blast from Galvatron's fusion cannon knocks him face first to the ground, right toward the unknowing human. Soundwave manages to catch himself on his tape door just as he falls on her, scooping up Andi inside his chest like a shovel. He lies face down, a smoking dent where the fusion blast struck. Windshear glances over at Soundwave and the human, who is vaguely familiar to him. Andi Lassiter gasps in surprise and ducks the blast of weapons fire that goes over her head, but it costs her what little time she would otherwise have had to avoid Soundwave falling on top of her. She's abruptly and unceremoniously caught in the tape master's chest compartment. Oh boy. "Um... hello?" There's a distinct lack of movement, and that's even more worrisome. So she digs her little handheld medical scanner out of her satchel (why, yes, she IS a hoopy frood) and tries to get a sense of the Decepticon's injuries. Weird to be doing this from the inside. Jazz pulls a quick victory donut after Galvatron manages to unleash his mighty cannon on Soundwave and Slugfest. <> Content with his sound and light show, the Porsche reverts back into robot mode with another whirl of parts. "Do you feel lucky Decepti-punk?! Do ya?!" Drawing his trusty missile launcher back out from subspace, Jazz takes the manual-aim approach this time as he zeroes in on Galvatron with only half his vision. *FRRRWWWWOOOSH* it goes and all that nonsense. Slugfest waddles over to Soundwave and notices he's put the human in his tape deck chest compartment. He taps on the door. "Soundwave ok?" he wonders, "Hurt bad? Me need fixies." Soundwave pushes himself up from the ground, shaking the spinning electrons from his blast-addled circuits. He sits on his knees, then slowly looks down to see the human now safely inside his chest compartment. Quickly he pops open the door, and glares down with bright optics at the unwelcome flesh creature in his tape-space. Galvatron is somewhat shocked to realize, once the light and sound show is over, that he blasted his own guys! However, he does that sort of thing all the time anyway, so it passes quickly. However, it didn't pass quickly enough for him to avoid Snarl's tail swipe, which sends him reeling back towards the lava pit. Another missile from Jazz streaks towards him, but he slaps it away with a growl. "ENOUGH! Your... TREACHERY has exhausted me, Jazz, and to prolong this fight further would merely BORE me. I'd wear you down eventually, but why bother? So, I'll allow the dignity of a DRAW, if you and Snarl will take it." Andi Lassiter winces at the scanner's readouts, then goes tumbling when Soundwave abruptly sits up and opens the tape compartment door. Picking herself up gingerly, the looks up at Soundwave with an apologetic expression. "You took a bit of a whallop there. Anything I can do to help?" She managed to not let go of her medical scanner, and holds it up for Soundwave to see. "Draw," the Dinobot repeats, as if it were an alien word. "Dinobot not surrender, Decepticon not surrender." He seems to consider this for a moment, and during that moment he ceases his attack. Again Galvatron makes him think. Primus, Snarl hopes this does not become a habit. "That good enough for Snarl. What say you, Jazz?" And he turns to look at his comrade in arms. Jazz is obviously is bad shape, but he's still managing to keep all his limbs attached to his body. Swiveling his attention from Galvatron to Snarl, the Autobot points a broken blue finger at the Dinobot. "I'm just here helpin' out my pal Snarly! It's your call Spikester! I'll leave it in your hands!" With a draw offered and accepted, Snarl transforms back into his robot mode, this time sans Energo Blade, and offers a hand to Galvatron, who's still half imbedded in the lava pit. "We draw. Good fight. You do well, for a Decepticon Leader. Much better than Megatron did." Slugfest suddenly realizes something in all the commotion. "Where pie go?" Windshear realizes the fight seems to be over and he walks over to Soundwave, "You ok?" Then he looks down at Slugfest and has no idea what hes talking about so doesnt say anything. Galvatron levels an imperious finger at Soundwave, who appears to be playing with a human. "Return the human safely to the Autobots, Soundwave. As YOU, Dinobot..." Galvatron's head swivels towards Snarl. "...well, I *suppose* you can take a punch or two. Heh." Then, Galvatron turns away from the Autobots and wades back into the lava pits. There's some murmuring amongst the camera crews and reporters--surely it must be agonizing to be in those pits? And yet, Galvatron willingly descends into them without a care in the world! The beat-up Autobot officer nods, "I'm down with that Snarly. It's you're call compadre." Placing his weapons back into subspace, Jazz approaches Galvatron and gives him a pat on the back. He'd likely never be able to do that again outside the Olympics. "We gave the crowd a rockin' show Big Purple! Check ya later!" Walking towards the crowd, eventually Jazz makes his way to the after-party, which also rocks too. Soundwave looks over at Windshear for a moment, then to the dinocon. One of them would know if she's screwing around in there, even if his own systems didn't catch it...well, at least Windshear...he hopes. "Proceed." he says with a narrowing of his optics and doing his best to convey that she is being heavily scrutinized. Andi Lassiter nods to Soundwave, glancing at the Seeker-type who's approaching and toward Galvatron's bellowed command before opening her satchel again and pulling out her trusty wrench and laser scalpel. She gets to her feet cautiously -- standing on the still open cassette compartment door -- then steps lightly toward Soundwave's innards to repair the damage she can see with her own eyes as well as whatever the scanner's picked up on. Windshear catches Soundwave's reaction and watches the human advance with repair tools. He remembers her from that horrid encounter back near the ark a few months back and her peperation to try and fix him before the Sweep took him and retreated. "I beleive..." he rasps quietly, "That she will do nothing other than repair you." but he stands there and watches her scrutinizing her actions to the best of his limited education on the field of repair. Slugfest tailwags as the human fixes Soundwave. He starts jumping up and down, only getting about six inches off the ground. "Me need too, me need too!" Andi Lassiter works as quickly and efficiently as she can. Thankfully, for as hard as Soundwave fell, his internal systems aren't really all that badly damaged. When she's patched what she can with zero resources, she steps back out onto the tape deck door. "That's the best I can do for now. If you want, we can all go back to the medical area and I can do a more thor..." She glances down at Slugfest and can't help but smile before looking back up at Soundwave and completing her thought. "I can complete the repairs more thoroughly." Soundwave opens his tape door to a 90 degree angle. "Acknowledged." he says, scanning the repairs with his own systems. He then kneels down so that Andi can exit. Slugfest stares at Andi and Soundwave expectantly. Andi Lassiter quickly tucks her tools back into her satchel, then carefully clambers down off of Soundwave's cassette compartment door, dropping the last few feet to the ground and ending up half-crouched directly in front of Slugfest. Slugfest keeps staring at Andi. "You fix." he says. "Has more pie? Me lost it." Andi Lassiter glances up at Soundwave very briefly, then reaches into her satchel for her scanner and tools again. "I can patch you up a bit, but... I don't think any more pie would be a good idea." Slugfest pouts, but nods. "Please patch," he says. He holds still. Andi Lassiter steps closer to the dinotape and scans him to determine the extent of his injuries. Andi Lassiter works on Slugfest delicately and as quickly as she can. There's not a whole lot she can do for the more severe damage, but she's at least able to close off any energon and coolant leaks as well as bypass some of the damaged circuits that are likely causing the dinotape pain. "There. That's the best I can do right now. You'll want to go by the medical center for further repairs." She steps back to put her tools away and realizes her hands are splattered with energon. "Oh crap." If she doesn't wash this stuff off soon... Windshear looks at the human. "What is the problem?" he asks. Andi Lassiter looks up at Windshear. "More than the briefest exposure to energon is harmful to humans. I've been exposed to it enough times that I suffer reactions even faster than most people. I need to wash it off as soon as possible." Soundwave looks down at the dinocon, and says, "SLugfest, further ingestion of terran pastry prohibited." looking about for further conflict and finding none, he looks over at Windshear. "Inform inquiring Decepticons, of my presence in medical tent." he looks again to Slugfest. "Slugfest, proceed to medical tent for damage repair." He begins walking int he direction of the tent, then stops, looks back at Andi for a moment, then faces forward and continues walking. Windshear looks around at the area. "The medical tent should have water." he says and he lowers his hand for her. His cockpit is not structured for humams so he has no room for her. He nods at Soundwaves order, "Yes. sir." he says and looks at Slugfest. "I will take you also." "Okay!" Slugfest says, nodding. He starts toddling off in the direction of the medical tent. Andi Lassiter smiles up at Windshear in honest gratitude and accepts his offer, climbing onto his hand with the ease of practice.